


The Anthem of Red

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Basically, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Metaphors, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Tension, drummer!Iwaizumi, just a lot of metaphors, singer!Oikawa, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Let's start a band, Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun,” Oikawa announces excitedly in their first year of high school. Hanamaki and Matsukawa glance at each other and then Iwaizumi who just kind of rolls his eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>One night in the club. They play, Oikawa sings.<br/>And so it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anthem of Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittlekrattle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittlekrattle).



> I was totally inspired by kittlekrattle's amazing [fanart](https://twitter.com/kittlekrattle/status/655774272925728768) so this is dedicated to them!  
> Um. I wrote this in one sitting. Beta'd by peikko-lapsi and Crollalanza (thank you so much, both).  
> Yeah. Enjoy.

 

The crowd is already restless in the dark, small space, only the waiting stage empty. There's sweat and red light, drinks being poured and tension in the air – the kind of tension that lifts you up from your body and expands to the entire room.

 

Backstage, Oikawa drinks and sweeps his mouth with the back of his hand. Iwaizumi is tapping his drumsticks against the table nervously, Makki tunes his guitar to perfection and Mattsun plucks at his bass guitar absentminded.

Tick, tick, tickety-tock, tack tack, tick tick tack, Iwaizumi keeps tapping and Oikawa glances at him with a sly smile which is answered in kind.

The manager appears to the door.

”You better get going.” Yahaba grins. ”They're hungry out there.”

 

”Then let's fucking go,” Iwaizumi barks and Oikawa breaks into laughter.

”Let's go and crush them. Hit it until it breaks, Iwa-chan.”

”Boo, we're being left out,” Makki pouts and Mattsun shakes his head, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner. ”How inconsiderate, Tooru...”

”Don't mess up, Makki~”

” _Hey!_ ”

 

And so it goes.

 

The door is open, the stage is there.

As Tooru steps in the spotlight, the crowd roars at him and he roars back.

 

It's dark, it's red and then – spotlight, revealing Iwaizumi, his arms raised to a cross and he nods at Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi hits the drumsticks together, _one, two, three_ –

Rhythm, note, bass guitar growls out the base for the song and the twang of guitar leads into the intro.

 

Oikawa looks at the crowd go wild, recognising the song and they start to dance, moving like a flock of birds in flight. A few notes, a few bars and – he leans to the mic and lets out his voice, strong and confident and _there_ , he's hooked on Iwa-chan's rhythm and the melody flows in his veins with every pluck of the bass and guitar. He feels the hot energy build from his toes to his abdomen ( _his heart, his head_ ) and he's warm all over, full of wild music ready to be released at the crowd and dance. His hips start moving as if by themselves and his foot taps along the beat.

 

Build up, _bam_ , he breathes in and – there it is. Chorus.

 

And so it goes.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi's arms flex, his whole body flowing with rhythm flowing to his hands flowing to drumsticks and as he feels the satisfying answer of the drumskin against the stick he's grinning; when he looks forward, there's Oikawa, in a loose black top that's open at the sides and shows _so much_ of his muscled torso, the sweat sliding down his side and Iwaizumi is _hungry_. So he beats down the rhythm like he licks the sweat off Tooru's hot skin, guides his hands to the drums like he's smoothing them up Tooru's body;along his abdomen muscles stretching out in front of him, so kissable and tempting.

 

The way his hips are rolling along to the melody reminds Hajime of the way Tooru archs under him and complies to his body. Hajime bites his lip and throws the other drumstick in the air and catches it to crash it to the cymbal with the same confidence he brings Tooru over the edge. He knows Oikawa feels the crash in his body as his head turns towards him, climbing into a conspiring smile.

In the corner of his eye Iwaizumi sees Mattsun shake his head again, laughing, as he succumbs into a resonating bass guitar solo.

 

*

 

A break, Makki plucks a note after another impatiently as Oikawa makes small talk with the crowd.

”Oh goodness there's many of you – now now, girls, boys, calm down! Save your voice for the rest of our menu, for today we're serving you a fine meal of musical perfection,” Oikawa purrs to the mic avoiding the splash of water Mattsun squirts from his bottle.

”Shut up Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbles to the mic. The crowd bursts into laughter; but Oikawa doesn't miss the hungry gleam of Iwaizumi's eyes and he smirks.

”Wait for the dessert, Iwa-chan~” he sing-songs and Iwaizumi feels his cheeks heat.

 

_Now that's what I'm talking about._

 

*

 

If there's a beast on stage, it's Oikawa. He transforms with the majors and minors, his voice lulling to havens filled with sunken ships and sirens, his eyes turning black and his mouth baring fangs, nails like claws ready to wrap one's soul around their finger and snap the thread like nothing – and Iwaizumi can feel his own thread being spun into a web, Oikawa stretching him thin and breathing life in his lungs again with his voice.

 And so it goes, Oikawa singing his soul away, threading the light into notes and melodies, his body moving on instinct as if he's afraid of nothing – Iwaizumi sees his bad knee shaking slightly and he hits the next beat a bit too hard. The shaking stops.

Instead there's an edge to Oikawa's voice, a roughness that wasn't there before and Oikawa smiles to himself; now he's in the right state of mind.

 

He sings.

He sings like he praises Hajime in their dark and heated nights, sliding his hands in Hajime's hair and pulls him into a searing kiss like the long semibreve of Hanamaki's guitar. He lowers his voice to the motion of his exploring hands reaching at Hajime's briefs and snaking under the band and moans in the mic like Hajime's mouth.

 

Iwaizumi's cheeks simply cannot get redder anymore. The lighting is as scarlet as his face and the audience goes wild under Oikawa's feet

 

*

 

”I have a funny story about Mattsun,” Oikawa starts and dodges another squirt of water. ”So, we were leaving Miyagi and our bus driver – ”

Iwaizumi pops his waterbottle open and pours some to his mouth, some on himself and watches Oikawa win the crowd over with ease. There are enamoured faces in the audience, mainly girls and women but a few men as well, looking at Oikawa their eyes shining with love and admiration and honestly, Iwaizumi knows how that feels.

 

That feeling envelopes him some mornings as he wakes next to Oikawa's sleeping body.

 

*

 

” _Let's start a band, Iwa-chan, Makki, Mattsun,” Oikawa announces excitedly in their first year of high school. Hanamaki and Matsukawa glance at each other and then Iwaizumi who just kind of rolls his eyes._

” _Don't be such bores! We'll be the greatest in no time!”_

_Oikawa's eyes were full of excitement and hope, future hardships yet ahead._

 

_Iwaizumi really couldn't do much but follow. At some point he simply stopped dragging his feet and started running to his own beat instead._

 

*

It's the build-up again, to their very final song of tonight, to the very last chorus. Oikawa waits, Iwaizumi keeps his beat steady and clashes the cymbal to a sign, Hanamaki finishes his solo to a high note and it drops into Matsukawa's waiting bass riff, building into a fine _crescendo_ ; until – a break.

Everything slows down.

 

Stops.

 

It's quiet for a heartbeat. Tooru glances behind him to Hajime's eyes already falling on his and – Hajime smiles, Tooru smirks, their bodies move in sync into a crushing wave of energy, a flood of sound and rhythm, Hajime brings his sticks down to the skin to an unforgiving beat and Oikawa's voice belts to the final chorus, the end, the eternity.

 

*

 

Then, the crowd.

 

*

 

It bellows, it screams, it applauds and jumps up and down.

Oikawa yells a resounding ” _Thank you!_ ” with his last breath and they slowly, one by one, disappear behind the curtain.

 

The noise falls down, people flow to the cloakroom, the lights of the stage die down and the little hole-in-the-wall bar continues living in its own ecosystem for another few hours.

 

*

 

”Wonderful night! You really did your best, Oikawa! Good job, everyone else, too. See you all on Monday,” Yahaba congratulates them in the backstage and leaves first.

Makki and Mattsun pack quickly and disappear out of the door with a breathy shout of goodbyes and wiggling eyebrows.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are left alone, sweating and heaving, in the warm room.

They find each other's eyes again and smile.

 

And so it goes.

 

 

\- fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are welcome, leave a kudos if you liked ~ <3


End file.
